


Losing You

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Carlos gets shot, TK gets emotional, Owen takes Carlos in as if he's a son.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 257





	Losing You

Carlos stumbled back, pain suddenly erupting through his stomach.

"Carlos!" He heard a yell then arms caught him before he fell to the ground. "Stay with me, baby." TK whispered as more cops advanced slowly to the building. 

Carlos looked up with hooded eyes, seeing TK. The man had tears in his eyes as he cupped his face with one hand, using the other to hold his wound. 

"T...Tyler." He whimpered and TK shushed him 

"Dont speak, Carlos." But he ignored him.

"I dont want to die." He cried and TK let out a small sob. 

"You wont, baby. I promise you. You are going to make it." Michelle slid over and froze. Then she set to work.

Carlos kept his eyes on TK though. 

"Please." He whimpered. Michelle looked up and nodded.

"Hey, hey, we're gonna take you to the hospital, baby. Hang on for me." Carlos nodded and TK leaned down, joining their lips quickly. "Dont make that the last kiss." Carlos smiled wobbly then he was lifted to a back board then to a gurney.

"You'll be fine, Carlos!" TK yelled, but the look Michelle gave him hinted at the fear in his lovers -- friends? -- eyes. The doors slammed and all he saw was TK worried eyes.

TK stood still as the ambulance pulled away before his dad pushed his shoulder. He looked over and Owen gripped his hand.

"Let's finish this job. Then we'll go and wait." TK nodded and left his place, starting to focus on his job.

~~~~ 

The rig drove as fast as they could, soon getting to the hospital. TK jumped out and dropped his jacket behind him, too worried about Carlos.

You better be waiting for me! You better....!

TK saw Michelle walking from the room and TK froze. Her eyes lit up and waved him over. TK ran over and she gripped his hand. 

"He's okay." She whispered and TK just about fell. She pointed to his room and TK slowly padded into the Latino cop's room. Carlos was laying peacefully, his eyes lighting up at the sight of TK.

"I told you you'd make it." TK sobbed out and collasped into the cop's arms. Carlos held TK close, kissing his head. 

"I know, tiger. I'm okay, bud." Carlos whispered. "Come're." TK took his boots off and crawled into Carlos' bed, being careful of the tubes and cords. 

"I'm okay, Tyler Kennedy." He whispered, still slightly off from the drugs.

"I thought I lost you, Carlos Reyes." TK looked up at him. "I cant imagine losing you too." Carlos wiped his cheeks and TK leaned into his hands. 

"Officer." Carlos and TK looked back. Owen stood at the door.

"S..Sir." Carlos stuttered. 

"Dad..." 

Owen just smiled. "Glad you're okay, kid. Thought I was going to lose my son out there." Owen frowned and TK looked away as Carlos looked at him. "All I know, is that I haven't seen TK get this developed in a relationship since..." Carlos understood, TK stayed quiet. "All I know is, Carlos, you have,done wonders for my boy, if you never need somewhere, we're here for you." 

Carlos smiled. "You're family, kid." Owen patted Carlos' knee then left, leaving the two boys. 

TK sniffled then let another stream of tears. Carlos held him close, letting TK cry into his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, tiger."


End file.
